Danger on the High Seas!
Log Title: Danger on the High Seas! Characters: Bloody Bones, Chance, Cutter, Interrogator, Risk Location: Gulf of Mexico Date: May 04, 2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Chance and Cutter are attacked by pirates! Category:2018 Category:America Burning TP Category:Logs As logged by Horsetuna on Friday, May 04, 2018, 11:25 PM Shark 9000 Outside, Tiger Ray #10142 is cruising up the coast from Cobra Island. Its crew is getting their gear ready to go plundering of a nice juicy Joe target. Sitting at the wheel of the craft is the bloody skulled leader of the pirates the notorious Bloody Bones. "Alright me hearties listen up! My contact has given us the location of a Joe coast guard facility and we're gonna hit it hard! And when they're done scrambling after our attack we pillage the nearby town!" This is met by cheers from the remaining crew. Outside, Tiger Ray #10142> Interrogator sits quietly, observing the crew and its Captain. Cobra Commander had asked him to do a field sanity test so he joined the crew saying he was interested in the Tiger Shark. Just off-shore of the Coast Guard facility is a Shark 9000 Attack Boat, crewed by Cutter and Chance. Commander Cutter is charge, putting Chance through his paces so ideally the Joe will become every bit as effective on naval missions as he is on land. Today Cutter is wearing his green life vest with a holstered pistol across his chest. His blue baseball cap-style cover remains firmly on his head no matter the strength of the pounding waves, possibly held on through sheer will. ;Chance :At six feet tall, this blonde-haired, brown eyed man wears the fatigues and armanents of GI Joe. Bulked out somewhat by heavier-than-infantry armor, Typically he wears or has near him a sturdy helmet that covers his entire head and neck area with a clear, blast-proof material. The BDU trousers and uniform is clean, save for the kneepads, and a heavy gear belt is strapped around his waist. Curiously, while the unifrom and armanents are modern, the nametag sewn into place, saying CHANCE, looks to be several decades old from an entirely different branch of the Military. Previously, he had a 'yum yum orange' sea vest on himself, but now Chance was going under the waves, and so was suited up in a modified, reinforced wetsuit (or dry suit) as he prepared for more disarming drills. His bomb dog, Risk, was next to Cutter, front paws on the panels and wearing a vest and goggles herself as she watched, curiously and a little anxious. Sealing the mask over his face again, Chance glances up at Cutter, waiting for the okay to tip backwards into the choppy seas where the training mines had been placed. Outside, Tiger Ray #10142 throttles up faster as they get near their target before Bones catch sight of the attack boat. He pulls the wheel hard and charges across the path of the shark sending up a huge spray of water toward the Joes on board. "Har har! That's a right soggy mess of them me hearties!" The Ray comes around for another pass in front of the Joe vessel as Bones is not quite ready to engage in a fight just yet. Outside, Tiger Ray #10142> Interrogator is nearly thrown from his seat at the sharp turns but manages not to fall. He sees the Joe vehicle and chuckles, thinking, "This is going to be good." Cutter studies Chance carefully. Before giving Chance the OK to dive, Cutter gives one more glance at the controls. He frowns, and signals for Chance to wait. He peers out into the dark sea, pulling out binoculars to verify what he suspects is out there. His instincts are rewarded as the Tiger Ray explodes out of seeming nowhere to spray the Shark with surf before coming around for a second pass. "Hold on!" Cutter yells to Chance as he reaches across his chest and draws his pistol, not looking at all amused at the pirates' actions. With his eyes on Cutter, and his ears pretty covered with various layers, Chance doesn't see the boat. He had leaned back though in anticipation of the go-ahead. When it didn't come, he frowned inside the mask and pitched forwards, resetting his balance. And then his commander pulled his pistol out and he twisted, mrrphing a little as he spotted the boat as well. A hand grasps a handy handle as he tips now, dropping to his knees in the boat, with just the tanks on top of him for protection. Now where was one of those handy 'oh look a convenient weapon' laying about... Outside, Tiger Ray #10142 comes to a stop a distance from the Shark before the airwaves are blasted with "Arr matey this be Captain Bloody Bones and your ship be looking like a good prize. Stand down and prepare to be boarded!" It's pretty clear he isn't in fact joking when he pulls out a rifle that looks a lot like a musket and takes aim at the two people on board the Shark. "Ready up me hearties this looks like it's going to be a good fight! Arr!" Outside, Tiger Ray #10142> Interrogator draws his pistol and prepares to follow Bloody Bones. He also readies one of his knock-out grenades in case things get more out of hand than even Cobra allows. Cutter reaches down below the controls and pulls out a handy black Submachine Gun, passing it over towards Chance while keeping an eye on the speeding Ray. "I don't think so!" he calls out to the pirate captain. Rather than raise his pistol and give Bones a chance to shoot him, Cutter instead guns the engines of the Shark, sending it leaping for the Ray and ideally messing up Bones's shot. Outside, >> Shark 9000 rams Tiger Ray #10142! << Chance doesnt quite CATCH the gun, but he does grab it up very quickly. As fast as he could, the man turns about, still suited up and crouches down to fire. He takes little time to aim, and gets off a few shots with the gun before the boats collide. Off balance, he staggered, and one hand had to move to grasp the side of the boat again to avoid being pitched off. But now he was almost in melee range, and instead reaches down, grabbing the first stick like object he could, and lurches forwards, swinging it as hard as he could - a paddle! Tiger Ray #10142 >> Chance strikes Bloody Bones with Punch. << Bloody Bones lurches when the Shark rams his vessel but he manages to stay upright. But with the struggle not to fall over with the collision he is caught off-guard by the stick like thing being swung at him and he takes it squarely on the chin before he swears under his breath. "I'll make you regret that, ye scurvy dog!" He grabs his rifle and swings it at Chance, trying to return the favor. >> Bloody Bones critically strikes Chance with Bash! << Interrogator nearly drops his weapons and stumbles a bit before stabilizing. He sees that Bloody Bones is taking care of the Joe who boarded and aims at the one who rammed the Ray. >> Interrogator strikes Cutter with Pistol . << Cutter rams the Ray, and takes a moment to check to see if Chance and Risk are OK before taking his next action. A tight smile cuts across his face as he sees Chance heroically bring the fight to the enemy. He raises his pistol and scans for potential targets, but he's too slow, and Interrogator's pistol catches him off guard. The Shark wrenches as he pulls back away from the Ray (taking almost as much damage as the Ray itself). While blood from a gunshot wound in his right shoulder starts to fill his green life vest, Cutter covers the injury with his left hand while he fires back on Interrogator with his right. >> Cutter strikes Interrogator with Pistol . << Risk herself had been barking a lot, and she had dropped down from her perch to make her way to the front of the boat when it collided. She yelped, mostly in surprise and was flung across the deck, wearing adorable blue rubber shoes to help with grip as she scrambled to her feet, hackles raised, pointed ears back as she turned to growl at the invaders, acting mostly on her own. Chance meanwhile, is sluggish, weighed down by the suit he wore as he lifted an arm to protect himself. THe rifle smashes into his shoulder and glances off the side of his head, and a muffled shout could be heard from his mask as he wobbled, starting to fall backwards from the tank. But not before he snapped an arm forwards, intending to take Bloody Bones into Davy Jones' locker with him! >> Chance succeeds with its generic combat roll on Bloody Bones. << Bloody Bones laughs victoriously as he hits the scoundrel with his rifle but his celebration is cut short as Chance tries to pull him down into the water with him. "Nay, ye scurvy dog, I not be heading down to the locker just yet!" He proclaims as he attempted to wrench Chance's grip free and push him into the water on his own. >> Bloody Bones succeeds with its generic combat roll on Chance. << Interrogator is hit by Cutter's shot in his thigh and stumbles back into his seat. He keeps an eye on Cutter and the unknown Joe whom Bloody Bones is fighting. Cutter sees Chance hit the drink, and he holsters his pistol before grabbing his grappling hook and a life preserver and leaping into the water after him. He swims powerfully to where Chance is, ready to offer help if the stunned Joe needs him. He pushes over the life preserver and then twists and fires his grappling hook, trying to knock back Bones and grab the railing of the Ray in the same shot. You can sometimes pull these things off when you're a Joe. >> Cutter critically strikes Bloody Bones with Grappling-Hook ! << Chance hits the water and disappears into the frothing waves. With a buoyancy of zero, he wasnt going anywhere, but splashing back up with a killer headache and a bit of blood in his mask - and his tanks not yet turned on, the Joe flailed about, and found the life preserver there. THat gave him a brief moment to sort himself out, and he reached up to twist the tanks open now. Not quite finely tuned, but enough to keep him going as he gets an idea, and relases the life preserver.. Dropping out of sight into the water. Risk meanwhile, guards the boat, growling and snarling at the only one she can see clearly - Interrogator. In the wine dark sea, Chance flips a bit, twisting as he works to make his way under the Cobra boat to the far side of it. Sadly, he only had 'fake bombs' on his vest during this training simulation. Bloody Bones falls on his butt as he gets hit by the grappling hook, stars swimming in front of his eyes. Jack DeWitt, the first mate of the crew, decides to step up and takes a swing at Cutter, attempting to knock the Joe off the boat. >> Bloody Bones strikes Cutter with Punch. << Cutter fires the grappling hook at Bones, knocking him back and creating a line to climb into the Ray. He glances over and gives Chance a smile as he sees the younger Joe stabilize himself and then disappear below the water. Secure in the belief that Chance can take care of himself, Cutter climbs the line up to the railing of the Cobra boat and starts to climb aboard. Sadly, as his attention of focused on Bones he doesn't even see DeWitt moves until the pirate clocks him in the face. While Risk and Interrogator have a stare-off, Chance continues, the water silent under him. A trail of blood escapes his mask, and by the time he reaches the othe rside he has to remove it and let it fall away, full of blood and sea water. He took a moment to breathe, against the base of the boat. Holding on with his good hand he starts to pull himself into the boat as quietly and smoothly as possible. Risking a quick moment to discard his flippers for easier maneuverability, he pulls out his belt knife - which was real, and always with him, and give a loud shout to attract Bloody Bones' attention before flinging the blade in the pirates' direction. >> Chance misses Bloody Bones with Kick. << Bloody Bones manages to shake the cobwebs clear from the grappling hook just in time to avoid the knife being thrown in his direction. He climbs to his feet, noticing DeWitt going after Cutter. "Ya got him, Jackie boy! Take him down!" he yells in encouragement to his first officer before lashing out with his foot in an attempt to kick Chance's legs out from under him. Meanwhile, DeWitt notices that Cutter managed to get himself back under control. DeWitt launches his own kick toward the arms, trying to further destabilize the Joe. >> DeWitt strikes Cutter with Kick. << >> Bloody Bones misses Chance with Kick. << Somehow, miraculously, Chance manages to evade the kick to his legs with the weight on his back. He wobbles a bit though, grimacing as blood trickled down his face. He wasn't too happy at all, and another ide occurs - with all this weight on his back. He lowers his head and shoulders, tensing up as he launches himself towards Bloody Bones at full speed, intending to slam into him and just keep going, putting all of his own weight and the weight of the scuba gear into the assault. >> Chance strikes Bloody Bones with Throw. << Cutter grunts in pain as DeWitt's kick nearly shatters the elbow of his good arm. His other arm, weakened by Interrogator's bullet, gives way, and Cutter falls back into the water, disappearing briefly beneath the waves. Bloody Bones grunts as Chance hits him in the gut. He is driven backwards and hits the edge of the boat, grunting in pain. He reaches to his belt and pulls out his pistol and raises it up, attempting to slam it down on Chance's shoulder and cause him problems. >> Bloody Bones misses Chance with Pistol . << *CLANG* The pistol strikes the top of the tanks instead, and one nozzle pops off, with a sudden change of air pressure and loud hissing that fills the air, oxygen and nitrogen now escaping rapidly. Trying to keep in close-combat distance and push forwards, Chance rises up from his bent over position, his good arm swinging upwards in a closed fist for that jaw. "Get OFF my boat!" he says, while standing on the other mans' boat. >> Chance strikes Bloody Bones with Heavy Punch. << Bloody Bones grunts and growns as the punch lands squarely on his already wounded jaw. Instead of his usual quips (which are currently difficult with his jaw as injured as it is. He levels the pistol at Chance and pulls the trigger, a beam of red light lancing out and aimed at Chance's side, hoping to make the Joe get off his boat. Meanwhile, DeWitt tries to sneak over to the other boat and take it by stealth instead of taking it by force. Jack doesn't realize the boat is guarded by Risk as he makes his way over. >> Bloody Bones misses Chance with Laser . << The moment Dewitt finds himself near the boat, Risk is immediately there, slavering, barking, growling and snapping at him. Wearing a life vest, eye goggles and rubber boots, she is a mix of ridiculous and terrifying as she quite would take a chunk out of him if he risked it. Chance swings his weaker arm out, managing to evade the laser blast that may have done him in this time. "We're at an impasse, promise to leave now and we'll let you depart." he says, holding his next attack, watching as best he can. DeWitt backs off away from the boat as Risk makes herself known, snarling and growling despite all the cuteness. Bones, however, shows no signs of backing down instead pulling out his sword and leveling it at the Joe. Grunting through the pain, he snarls. "No, ye scurvy dog, yer going to pay for the attack with yer boat. Imma give you time to get yer dog and get ta swimming or it's Davy Jones' locker for ye!" Chance tenses at the sword. He had already thrown his knife, his paddle, and most of his gear overboard to try and stop them. This wasnt going too well at all. He looks at Risk, and then at Bones, and made a tactical choice that is actually better than it seems. "Fine. Let me get our gear from it and my dog then." he winced, his head pounding. Bloody Bones keeps the sword leveled at Chance. "Ye try and pull any funny business and ye will be finding yerself captive of Davy Jones. Do ye understand?" He rubs his jaw with his free hand as he allows the Joe to disembark from his ship and return to the ship from whence he came. "Yeah yeah I get it." he makes his way to his own boat, rudely pushing by Dewitt and calling off Risk. He gathers a few things that were essential so that Cobra could not get any information, but he moved quickly as he could even daring to grab an inflatable life raft and fling it into the water as he grabs Risk, giving the two one last glower before flinging the dog into the water and dropping after her. The remaining crew cheers and the second officer, Walt Brennan, goes over to the Shark and switches it to life. Brennan sails off with the Shark while Bones and the rest of the crew head toward land to begin looting and plundering to their hearts' content. Bones glares at Chance and the dog as they move away, making note to inflict more pain on the Joe if they ever meet.